warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Factions/@comment-174.114.250.37-20151031185213/@comment-71.194.0.199-20151031205546
Real life or in-game? If for some reason RUS and GER were using giant super unrealistic ridiculously impractical robots, I’d say RUS. Based on history, RUS would probably have an infinite amount of expendable robots to send onto the front with factories constantly churning out new vehicles. Additionally, if it was a Russian Empire, I’d imagine it’d be as large as the Cold War-era USSR, which would give it a lot of land and factories and resources to utilize. GER on the other hand, is tiny. I’m sure the Germans would give the Russians one hell of a fight and inflict much heavier losses than they would take themselves (Remember the Battle of Kursk?), but would still lose due to a lack of resources, land, and numbers. You have to think though: if we’re thinking in modern context, and assuming the TMC is composed of countries like the US, GB, and France, then they would inevitably send reinforcements to GER to fend off a Russian invasion. The other thing is that Russian robots, assuming they’re being pumped in the numbers and quality that the T-34s, ISs, and T-55s of old were being manufactured, will have very exposed and volatile ammo racks with very little concern for crew safety, meaning they would probably have a lack of experienced crew. Just a quick note, this is obviously hypothetical. I’m also excluding airpower, infantry, armor, and anything else from the mix since giant multistory robots would never be used in the first place, so what I’m writing isn’t meant to be super realistic. I’m also excluding the warships we’ve seen in some of the dev wallpapers since there would be no point in using walkers if you could just launch an orbital bombardment. Anyway, further complications would be supply lines, deployment, transport, and other logistics. I highly doubt something as big as a Natasha or a Leo could cross most bridges. Considering the armor of the Boa, it probably can’t cross most bridges. Considering how even most modern MBTs can barely cross bridges, and some require specialized military bridges, the sheer weight from something as heavy and big as these robots would collapse them. The same problem applies to air transport (I’m including the C-5 Galaxy and An-124s here). Ammunition and fuel would be a huge problem for these massive machines unless they run on nuclear reactors and have onboard nanufacturers or something like that. As far as a maneuver war is concerned, I’d say the Russians would win. They have air mobile vehicles that could better traverse rough terrain. Vehicles like the Cossack and Rogatka are some of the fastest units of their class, meaning they could more quickly seize enemy positions and utilize blitzkrieg tactics very effectively. The Germans seem to have an edge when it comes to frontal assaults. The Boa is both fast and heavily armored, and it can function very effectively as a breakthrough tank thanks to its survivability and its mobility. (ironically like the IS-3 heavy tank built by the USSR) I think that German units would also be able to utilize blitzkrieg tactics very effectively as well, thanks to heavily armed vehicles like the Gepard and mobile sniper units like the Schütze. However, I think that the RUS would win a mobility war thanks to their jump ability.